


In the Mist

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (if you squint), Anatomy of a Pirate, Becoming a Pirate, Canon Queer Character, F/M, Failed Sex, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Madness, Miranda Barlow Appreciation, Multi, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, OT3, POV James Flint, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Loss, Queer Themes, Short One Shot, Stress, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: James McGraw edges closer to becoming James Flint. A moment on the cusp, when he and Miranda are struggling to know what to do.





	In the Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



There are no tears from James for a long time. And when there are, they are lost in the mist as the ship glides through space. Miranda does try her best to penetrate the fog, but he is lost in the work of sailing, of planning. He must get her established somewhere that is safe and perhaps secluded and he throws himself into this.

She is his now, and he hers, locked in a tragedy with no end in sight. He knows that he promised Thomas in so many ways to be hers, to let her in, to give her the release and the physical touch she so very much needed, and to do so with love.

There were many conversations about Miranda, about certain sacrifices made and negotiations for safety and the love of comrades, and sometimes more, and yet all three of them knew her to be insatiable with loneliness, feeling empty. There was much that all three of them had understood about the other, words exchanged with glances and the gentlest brush of fingertips along a collarbone or jawline.

There was nothing left for them to do than to be each other’s now.

Sometimes Miranda dissolves in tears in their cabin, _I promised I promised_ or _I promised but I can’t_ , and yet so many other times she takes him in her arms and soothes the creeping madness. He comes home to her and he can feel the ground beneath his feet again, really feel it, as if he actually belongs on land when he’s with her, as if the color in her eyes holds the memories of Thomas they both need and cherish so much, even with the agony behind them.

Actions are proof of a promise being kept, and he intends to keep his promises, keep them all.


End file.
